


Cigarette Burns

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil





	Cigarette Burns

It was a cool night out, one that made Zinzolin almost regret not wearing his robe out. It didn’t matter; the intensity of the cold only gave him more feeling, made him feel more alive, even calmed his damaged nerves some, though not enough to make him quit shaking. Nothing he did seemed to make Colress happy, everything ended up just getting him scolded by the man. Though, he didn’t care, it wasn’t Colress he wanted to make happy. Someone else, only someone else. Still, the yelling got to him at times. 

Using his shaky hands, he gets out a cigarette, lights it, and puts it in between his lips, only stopping to look behind him, make sure there was no one else around. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he feels himself relaxing some more, soothed by the action. It was one of the few sweet pleasures he had in life, and he delighted every moment of it. Sadly, it was yet another thing they wanted to take away from him, so he had to sneak it, fear it. Which only made it even more exhilarating. 

He stands out there for a few minutes more, getting closer and closer to the end of the smoke, before he hears the door opening behind him. Immediately, he drops the cigarette, stomping it out before turning right around to be met with just what he feared: Ghetsis’ smiling face.

“S-sir,” he stammers, trying to say something more, though he can’t seem to find the words. He saw him, didn’t he? That’s why he was out here, wasn’t it? Mentally, he starts cursing, and the shaking returns. 

As if he can read his mind, Ghetsis steps forward, “Light another one, Zinzolin.” His smile grows, but it only becomes more menacing. Nodding, knowing not to argue, Zinzolin does exactly as he’s told, though it takes a few moments as he’s fumbling with the lighter, trembling terribly. Unsure of what to do now, he holds it out to the man. 

Shaking his head, Ghetsis just continues to smile. It’s starting to get to Zinzolin at this point. Nothing good ever happens when the green haired man smiles. 

“Smoke it,” is the next demand, one that has Zinzolin confused even more, but again, he doesn’t question and just does as he’s told. Putting the cigarette between his lips, he timidly takes a drag on, so nervous he almost forgets to breath out and ends up choking and coughing. While he tries to calm down, stop the hacking, Ghetsis finally does take the cigarette from him, and before the man even has time to stop coughing, Ghetsis grabs him by the neck roughly, squeezing. 

Zinzolin gasps for breath, and raises his hands to try and push the other man off, before he realizes what he’s doing, and just lets his hands drop, struggling to continue breathing through the bruising pain. He’s too used to being abused by the Plasma leader, too used to the pain he makes him suffer to even try fighting it. He knows that would just make this all worse. And he knows there’s always something somewhat rewarding within the abuse.

Just as he thinks that, it comes, Ghetsis pulls him closer to him, letting up on his neck some, forcing him into a hard kiss. Zinzolin is both relieved and nervous from both having his neck released and being kissed so soon. Perhaps Ghetsis was in good mood today, perhaps his punishment for smoking wouldn’t be that bad. He tries kissing him back, though not too much. Ghetsis was dominating it, controlling all of it, and he knew better than trying to compete. 

As they kiss, Zinzolin starts to let his guard down, even if it’s rough, He melts into the kiss, not even processing Ghetsis has let go of his neck and his now dragging his collar down, running his hands down the man. It’s not till he feels an incredible heat pressing into his neck that Zinzolin that he reacts, jumping back with a yelp. The pain in his neck is pulsing. Tears start forming in his eyes and he hisses out, pressing a hand against his neck, trying to stop the pain. He looks to Ghetsis, who’s only smiling, waving around the cigarette. 

“Sir, I-I—” Again, he’s grabbed and kissed, but only briefly this time. Within seconds, he’s pushed to the ground, landing hard with an ooph! Trying to recover, his head spinning, the man goes to stand up, but he’s kicked back down and the cigarette is thrown on top of him.

“You know how much I hate my toys tasting of smoke, Zinzolin,” Ghetsis hisses, finally looking almost as pissed as he sounds, as he delivers another kick. The smile returns quickly, before he turns, leaving the hurt old man on the ground. ”Have a good night, Zinzolin.”


End file.
